El anhelo de un corazón
by Daniizele
Summary: Uraraka tenía un deseo que la impulsaba a seguir adelante, y con tal de conseguirlo, tendría que reprimir sus sentimientos; aun si eso significaba lastimar a la persona que amaba.
1. Prólogo

_Hola chicos. Estoy feliz de compartir esta nueva idea con ustedes. Luego de darle vueltas y vueltas a mi cabeza, por fin he decidido el comenzar con un fic de varios capítulos. Bueno aún no sé que tantos capítulos logre escribir, pero la idea va mas allá de diez capítulos. Hoy solamente les comparto el prólogo para ver si les llama la atención y así seguir con la idea. Si se llegara a continuar, debo decirles que posiblemente el fic sea actualizado una vez por semana, aun si, espero que el fic sea de su total agrado._

 _Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia le pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

Por fin había cumplido su deseo de hace trece años. Un deseo que se propuso desde lo más profundo de su corazón para poder recompensar todo el amor que sus padres le habían dado.

Ahora podía brindarles toda la ayuda económica, lo suficiente como para que no se preocuparan por la renta de la casa o los víveres. Sus padres ya no tenían que preocuparse en brindarle la mejor educación, porque ahora ella podía cubrir los gastos de sus estudios.

Pero a causa de su deseo, perdió a la persona que más amaba y ahora estaba sola en un mundo totalmente desconocido, en el cual lloraba día y noche. Pero tenía que limpiar las amargas lágrimas y olvidarse de sus sentimientos. Tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar los obstáculos que se le presentaban; pero al final del día, el que no podía enfrentar, era su pasado. Ese hermoso y doloroso pasado que aún era difícil de olvidar. Aun así, tenía que darle prioridad a su presente.

Sus esfuerzos valieron la pena.

Poco después de haberse graduado de Yūei, logró captar la atención de una compañía afiliada a los súper héroes. Teniendo la oportunidad de debutar como heroína profesional, siendo conocida con el nombre de _Uravity_.

Pero su pasado volverá a remover todos los sentimientos que había reprimido, haciendo de ella un completo desastre.

* * *

.

 _ **Esto es solo una idea. Si es de su agrado, pues pondré manos a la obra y comenzaré con el primer capítulo. Este ya lo tengo escrito, pero solo como un borrador, aún tengo que quitar y agregar cosas, así que posiblemente estaré publicándolo.**_


	2. El deseo de un pequeño ángel

_Lo prometido es deuda. Les comparto el primer capítulo de este nuevo proyecto; esperando a que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura… Realmente estoy feliz de que a muchos les haya gustado esta nueva idea, por eso quiero que sepan que trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda, y aprovecharé mis vacaciones para ir avanzando en los siguientes capitulo._

 _Tal vez al inicio vean que la historia va un poco lenta; pero en los primeros tres o cinco capítulos-aun no losé- quiero tratar los comienzos de Uraraka, y de que como se desarrolla su relación con Midoriya._

 _Advertencias: 1. Apariciones de personajes OC._

 _2\. Insinuaciones de algunas parejas a lo largo de la historia._

 _Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia le pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **El deseo de un pequeño ángel**

 **.**

 **.**

" _El ángel solo deseaba que sus padres fuesen felices"_

 _._

 _._

Es normal que un niño de la corta edad de cinco años tenga sueños que desea cumplir. Algunos quieren ser cantantes, astronautas o sentir la adrenalina de lanzarse en un paracaídas. Pero un mundo donde ser un super héroe es más demandante, le brinda la oportunidad de cumplir los sueños a muchos niños que ya no solo se sientan un domingo por la mañana en la sala de estar para ver un programa de super héroes que luchan contra el mal. Ahora ese sueño infantil era realidad para muchos pequeños.

Pero contrario a ellos, Uraraka tenía un solo deseo. Ella quería darles una vida mejor a sus padres. Era un sueño que no tenía ni una pisca de egoísmo; que deseaba la felicidad de otras personas a cambio de la de ella.

Sabía que la única oportunidad de darle todo lo que ellos pudieron darle con tantos sacrificios, era que ella se convirtiera en un héroe; que una compañía se interesara en ella y así poder ganar un sueldo para cubrir los gastos de su hogar.

Luego de descubrir su _Quirk_ , Uraraka comenzó a entrenar su habilidad. Siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad y se aventuraba al mini super para poder ayudar a una joven madre en problemas por las pesadas bolsas de compras, o visitaba a su anciano vecino para ayudarlo a mover objetos pesados. Todo esto con ayuda de su habilidad de _Zero Gravity,_ con la cual eracapaz de manipular la gravedad, logrando así que los objetos se hiciesen livianos e incluso que pudiesen flotar.

─ ¡Cuando crezca, los ayudaré a ti y a mamá! ─ exclamaba con lágrimas en los ojos la pequeña Uraraka.

─Aprecio eso, Ochako─ su padre le acariciaba su cabeza─ pero como tu padre, estaría más feliz si cumples tus propios sueños.

─Pero… Yo…─ ejercía fuerza en su camisa para no seguir llorando más ante la negación de su padre. Ella solo deseaba darle lo mejor a las dos personas que se esforzaban por darle una vida mejor; llena de amor, y aunque no tuviese los mejores juguetes o la mejor vestimenta, era muy feliz.

─Aun eres muy pequeña como para que te preocupes por cosas de adultos─ le dijo su mamá─ Ochako, quiero que seas una niña feliz, que te diviertas como lo hace una niña de tu edad. Así que, por favor no te esfuerces por conseguir dinero para los gastos de la casa, eso le corresponde a tu papá y a mí.

Varios rumores de que la pequeña Ochako hacia trabajos a cambio de dinero, recorrían por todo el vecindario. Esto no se vio muy bien por los vecinos, quienes diariamente dirigían miradas acusadoras a los señores Uraraka. Llegando a comentar a sus espaldas que eran unos padres explotadores que no tenían moral; que obligaban a su pequeña hija a trabajar, negándole la oportunidad de que se desarrollara como una niña normal.

La situación se volvía cada vez peor. Algunos vecinos habían amenazado a los señores Uraraka, diciéndoles que, si no paraban con la explotación, los denunciarían ante la policía, y le quitarían a su hija y la trasladarían a una casa hogar que velaría por su seguridad.

Pero ninguno sabía lo que su hija hacía.

Nunca imaginaron que su pequeña y querida Ochako trabajaba con tanto esfuerzo para ayudarlos con los gastos de la casa. Ambos se sintieron los peores padres del mundo.

No querían que le arrebataran a su hija. Por eso deseaban que la pequeña desistiera de esa idea.

Nada los haría mas feliz que ver que su preciada hija cumpliera sus propios sueños.

 **…**

─ ¿Sucede algo, Ochako-chan? ─ preguntó un anciano de edad muy avanzada.

─Papá y mamá no quieren que les ayude con los gastos de la casa─ dijo muy triste.

Luego de la plática con sus padres, Uraraka fue a visitar a su vecino; un anciano solitario pero muy amable con el que conversaba diariamente. Ambos habían formado una amistad en la que podían confiar mutuamente, y donde podían gastarle bromas a la amargada vecina de al lado. Era muy divertido y Uraraka disfrutaba de la compañía del anciano. Siempre que lo visitaba, degustaba de deliciosos mochis acompañado con un poco de té mientras se sentaban en el patio de la humilde vivienda.

─Aun eres muy pequeña como para que te adentres a las dificultades de la vida adulta─ Ochako observó confundida al anciano ante sus palabras. La pequeña no comprendía a lo que se refería con "dificultades de la vida adulta" ─ tus padres te aman más que nada, soy testigo de eso… Si quieres pagarles todo lo que han hecho por ti, entonces solo debes regalarles una hermosa sonrisa y decirles lo mucho que los amas.

Eran las sabias palabras que Uraraka guardó en lo más profundo de su corazón.

─Me gusta hablar contigo, Fuku-san. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

─Yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

Uraraka solo les había mentido una vez a sus padres. Les había hecho creer que tenía una vida alegre en el jardín de infantes; que tenía amigos con quienes jugar, pero no era verdad. La realidad era que la castaña no tenía ningún amigo, aun cuando ella siempre se esforzó por crear un vínculo con alguno de sus compañeros, estos nunca quisieron juntarse con ella. Siempre la aislaban o le hacían bromas crueles; pero ante eso, nunca se mostró débil ni reportó los constantes abusos. Sabía que si lo hacía tendrían que llamar a sus padres y lo menos que quería era preocuparlos.

Si la miraban con moretones o rapones, solo les decía que se había estado divirtiendo con sus amigos. Que habían escalado grandes árboles o que habían rodado por una pequeña colina y que a eso se debía esos pequeños rasguños; cuando la verdad era que sus compañeros la lastimaban.

Ante esa situación solo se mostraba fuerte, pero cuando ninguno de sus padres la observaba, dejaba salir todas las lágrimas reprimidas.

Un dolor que una pequeña niña soportaba con tal de ver los rostros felices de sus padres.

─Creo que es hora de irme. Mañana vendré a verte de nuevo─ Uraraka se levantó del suelo, limpió el polvo de su vestido rosa, el cual había sido regalo de sus padres, y comió de un solo bocado el ultimo mochi preparado por el anciano.

─ ¡Ten cuidado al correr por el camino! ─ exclamó una vez que la enérgica Ochako salió disparada con destino a su hogar. El anciano supo bien que sus palabras no fueron escuchadas y solo sonrió ante el carisma de su pequeña amiga.

 **…**

─Esta vez… No creo que podamos pagar la renta de este mes─ el señor Uraraka sentía como sus deudas se acumulaban en estrés que lo consumía lentamente. Pasó su mano sobre su frente y dejó salir un pesado suspiro.

─Cariño, ¿Qué haremos? ─su esposa estaba preocupada. Ese mismo día había recibido una carta del jardín infantil al que su hija asistía─ también estamos atrasados con el pago de la colegiatura de Ochako. Si no pagamos, no podrá asistir a clases.

─No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo─ sonrió para calmar a su esposa, pero la verdad ni él mismo sabía que hacer. Solo les quedaba una última opción, pero era demasiado arriesgado.

Ver que cada día recibían más y más deudas los deterioraba emocionalmente. Cuando amanecía, se encontraban con un recibo nuevo que les notificaba que pagaran. Sus deudas se acumulaban. Cuando por fin pagaban un adelanto, ya tenían más recibos que los presionaban. Las deudas los presionaban y los llevaban a un interminable estrés que los desgastaba.

El señor Uraraka sufría de insomnios; pues no sabían en que momento los del banco tocarían a la puerta de su casa para desalojarlos. Su esposa se aterraba y sufría de dolores de cabeza cada vez que el teléfono sonaba, porque creía que eran los acreedores que la estaban llamando.

─Pero…─la mujer comenzaba a inquietarse ante el optimismo de su marido. Mordió la comisura de su labio inferior, tratando de refrenar una intensa furia que comenzaba a consumirla.

─ Lo único que podemos hacer es trabajar para ir pagando poco a poco nuestras deudas, aunque nos tome dos o tres años.

─Pero… Ya no lo soporto─ comenzaba a llorar─ en el trabajo quieren hacer un recorte de personal… ¡No tienes idea del miedo que siento cada vez que el jefe se acerca a unas de mis compañeras! ¡Vivo con el miedo pensando que yo seré la próxima a la que despedirá! ─su respiración comenzaba a subir de ritmo y su pecho comenzaba a dolerle. No tardó mucho para sentir que le costaba respirar.

─ ¡¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo?!... ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ─exclamó alteradamente, golpeando fuertemente con su puño la mesa donde se encontraban cada uno de los recibos a pagar─ pero… Pero no puedo mostrarlo… No quiero que Ochako me vea así y comience a trabajar a mis espaldas de nuevo. No tengo derecho de llamarme a mí mismo un padre si permito que mi hija se esfuerce por tratar de pagar una deuda que no le corresponde─ lloraba amargamente.

─L-Lo siento, cariño. Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal─ se apresuró a rodearlo con ambos brazos para reconfortarlo. Lo menos que quería era lastimarlo de esa manera.

Ambos estaban atravesando por una crisis emocional, al punto en se levantaron la voz, cosa que nunca habían hecho. No era una pelea matrimonial, ninguno estaba enojado con el otro; solamente eran víctimas del estrés causado por las deudas económicas.

Y ahí, en la sala de estar dejaban salir sus lágrimas que habían estado reprimiendo.

Pero, al otro lado de las paredes que acallaban sus llantos, se encontraba la pequeña Ochako. Había escuchado toda la conversación de sus padres. La menor se encontraba en un mar de lágrimas, frotándose sus orbes para evitar que siguieran cayendo. Sus pequeños puños se intensificaban al sentir frustración y no poder ayudar a sus padres.

En esos momentos era cuando más anhelaba ser un adulto para poder tener un trabajo estable y pagar todas las deudas de la casa.

─Tengo que apurarme y crecer─ decía entre lágrimas─ ya no quiero que papá y mamá sigan sufriendo… Me convertiré en héroe. Solo así podré conseguir dinero.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo?... Yo estoy feliz con esta nueva historia, así que espero que me acompañen hasta el final.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook donde compartiré información sobre las actualizaciones este fic y donde compartiré información sobre otros fandoms a los cuales pertenezco.**_


	3. Hagamos realidad nuestros sueños

_Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar pronto. La verdad es que he estado un poco mal de salud. Ya había avanzado un poco en el capítulo, pero no estaba completo. Además, era demasiado corto y algunos comentarios decían que el capítulo anterior era demasiado corto. Sinceramente a mí no me gusta escribir más de 1200 palabras, pero trataré de agregar unas 300 más… Me he encontrado fics en los cuales un capitulo contiene más de 3000 palabras y me resulta tedioso, por lo que dejo de leer la historia y no quiero que eso les pase a ustedes con mis historias. Aun así, trataré de moderar el contenido de las palabras._

 _Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia le pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hagamos realidad nuestros sueños**

 **.**

" _Lucha por tus sueños, aun cuando todos te digan que jamás podrás lograrlo._

 _Demuéstrales lo equivocados que están y haz realidad todo aquello que anhelas"_

.

.

Ya que sus padres le habían prohibido trabajar, Uraraka se distraía en la casa de su anciano amigo. Le gustaba mucho su compañía y disfrutaba de las maravillosas historias de superhéroes que le relataba. Su relación era como abuelo y nieta, donde eran cómplices de inocentes travesuras.

El ambiente en la casa del anciano era relajante, aunque había ocasiones en donde el desastre se podía apoderar de la pequeña vivienda.

─ ¡Choko, ven aquí! ─Uraraka corría de tras de una pequeña bolita de pelos café que dejaba todo el piso lleno de espuma. Al parecer, la menor trataba de darle un baño a la mascota de su amigo, pero el pequeño canino prefería estar lleno de polvo y seguir revolcándose en el jardín.

─No te esfuerces, Ochako-chan. Ese pequeñín odia los baños─ el anciano apareció detrás de la castaña, por lo que dirigió su vista hacia él ─mejor ayúdame a limpiar todo este desastre.

A pesar de que al cachorro no le gustaran los baños espumosos y que siempre arruinara las flores del jardín e hiciera de la casa un caos, el pequeño era amado tanto por Uraraka y por el anciano Fuku; pues era quien transmitía la felicidad y también era un buen amigo fiel. Además, su compañía le hacía bien al anciano cuando Uraraka no estaba a su lado debido a que asistía al preescolar.

Luego de que ambos terminaron de limpiar, el anciano se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que Uraraka jugaba con las esponjosas patitas del cachorro. Este en su defensa, trataba de morder los dedos de la castaña, pero lo único que hacía era ocasionarle cosquilla con su lengua.

El de la tercera edad se entretenía en la cocina, y mientras esperaba que el aceite de la sartén se calentara, picaba un poco de cebolla, tomate y algo de lechuga. Su propósito era hacer una exquisita ensalada de pescado en tacos de lechuga. Estaba seguro de que a su adorable amiguita le encantaría. Mas aún, si la enriquecía añadiendo unas gambas cocidas picadas o un poco de aguacate.

Se encontraba tan afanado, que no le prestó atención a su vista que comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, seguido de un leve mareo. Los malestares comenzaban a insistir, al punto en que el anciano no pudo seguir manteniéndose en pie y cayó al suelo, dejando caer el cuchillo que estaba utilizando, pero por suerte no logró herirse con él.

El estruendo en el suelo alarmó a Uraraka. La pequeña salió corriendo en busca de la causa del ruido, encontrándose con el anciano inconsciente en el suelo.

─ ¡Fuku-san! ─ la pequeña trataba de despertar al anciano─ ¡¿Qué tienes, Fuku-san?! ¡Despierta, por favor!

Sabía que era una situación de emergencia, así que se apresuró a tomar el teléfono y pidió por una ambulancia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─Deberías rendirte.

Fue la sentencia de aquel doctor que no pudo medir sus palabras ante un niño. Palabras que al pequeño lo dejaron en shock, haciendo que dejara caer aquella figura de acción del héroe que tanto admiraba y que era como un modelo a seguir para poder convertirse en super héroe capaz de salvar la vida de los ciudadanos.

Convertirse en héroe era su más grande anhelo.

Pero ahora, ese hombre de bata blanca frente a él, le decía que debía rendirse ante su sueño. Que jamás podrá ser un héroe porque no posee un _Quirk_ y nunca logrará obtenerlo. Su madre se sentía devastada ante la noticia. Era testigo de cómo el sueño de su preciado hijo se apagaba lentamente mientras el doctor proseguía con la explicación del porque no tenía _Quirk_. Si a ella se le partía el alma no poder ver a su pequeño poder realizar su sueño, no se imaginaba como estaría su hijo tras recibir esa impactante noticia.

Aun recordaba esos momentos en los cuales jugaba con su hijo. Cuando buscaba el nombre adecuado para cuando fuese un héroe o cuando con tanto cariño y dedicación le confeccionó un traje idéntico al del símbolo de la paz.

─Izuku, es hora de irnos─ la joven madre tomó la manito fría de su hijo. El pequeño aún seguía en shock. Su cuerpo no le respondía, y esto le preocupaba a su madre.

Con pasos lentos, madre e hijo salieron del consultorio; en silencio y con un pesado dolor en el pecho. La mujer miró con tristeza el semblante de su pequeño. Le resultaba muy difícil articular palabra alguna cuando se sentía como la única responsable de que él no cumpliese ese sueño que con tanto orgullo presumía. Ella lo apoyaba; era su madre después de todo, pero ¿cómo debía actuar ante la cruda realidad? No tenía el valor de volver a pronunciar esas crueles palabras que minutos antes el medico había pronunciado. Decirle que nunca podría convertirse en un héroe, la convertiría en la peor madre, y no deseaba formar parte de esas personas que matan los sueños de los demás, mucho menos los sueños de su preciado bebé.

Izuku se aferraba a su juguete preferido, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse de sus ojitos. Esperaba en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera mientras su madre pagaba la consulta.

Dirigió su triste mirada a uno de los asientos que estaba frente a él y observó a una niña de cabellos castaños. No podía ver su rostro debido a que estaba con la vista hacia el suelo. Izuku supo que la pequeña atravesaba por algo doloroso, pues la pequeña arrugaba frustradamente su pantalón.

 _Tal vez ella es como yo─_ pensó el pequeño. Existía la posibilidad que no fuese el único al que le apagaban su sueño. Ahí, justo enfrente de él había una persona que compartía su dolor.

Quiso acercarse a la pequeña, pero nunca había hablado con una chica-por lo que estaba muy nervioso-sus compañeras del jardín de infante no le dirigían la palabra y siempre se burlaban de él, así que la única persona que tenía a su lado a parte de su madre era su preciado amigo _Kacchan,_ con el que jugaba a ser un super héroe.

Izuku ser armó de valor y con gran fuerza se levantó de su asiento. Estaba dispuesto a intercambiar algunas palabras de aliento con aquella niña que lloraba desconsoladamente.

─Mira, ese es el chico que no tiene _Quirk._

─Pobre chico, nunca podrá convertirse en héroe.

Tras el cuchicheo de aquellas enfermeras encargadas de atender cualquier llamada de emergencia, Izuku sintió como era objeto de lastima. Las mujeres dejaban de realizar su trabajo y preferían hablar de aquel pequeño que se encontraba nuevamente en shock por el simple hecho de haber recordado su cruel realidad.

Izuku comenzaba a temblar.

Necesitaba de su madre para que pudiese calmarlo. Necesitaba un cálido abrazo que le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas. Su madre apareció para socorrerlo, y con esa calidez que solo ella posee, lo tomó de sus manitos y las acarició gentilmente; transmitiéndole seguridad y demostrándole que siempre estaría a su lado.

─Yo… Quiero ser un héroe.

Una vez más la madre no supo que responderle a su hijo. Lo único que hiso, fue acariciar su cabeza y secar las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una gran angustia la invadía.

Existía la posibilidad de que su amigo fuese arrebatado de su lado y lo único que podía hacer era llorar y aferrarse a su prenda de vestir, buscando una esperanza que le hiciera sentir segura de que su amigo no se iría de su lado.

Nadie le decía nada. Las enfermeras no ayudaban, preferían cuchichear entre ellas.

Nadie le prestaba atención a la menor que lloraba desconsoladamente en la sala de espera de ese gran hospital.

Luego de haber llamado de emergencia a la ambulancia, Ochako supo que tenía que comunicarse con sus padres, de decirles que tenían que ir al hospital; pues sabía que, al llegar ahí, nadie le informaría a una niña sobre la situación de un adulto mayor, incluso, existía la posibilidad de que no la dejaran entrar al hospital.

Sus padres no tardaron en llegar y corrieron al lado de su hija.

─Mamá… Fuku-san… Fuku-san─ la pequeña lloraba descontroladamente en los brazos de su madre.

─Todo estará bien─ eran las palabras de consuelo que la menor recibía. Eran palabras dichas por su madre, así que su amigo se recuperaría pronto.

Un hombre de bata blanca se visualizó ante sus ojos. La pequeña Ochako se alarmó al verlo con un semblante serio, como si lo único que tuviese que decir fuesen malas noticias.

─ ¿Parientes de señor Fukushima? ─preguntó aquel hombre. Su voz hiso temblar el pequeño cuerpo de Ochako.

─N-Nosotros somos sus parientes─ se apresuró a decir el señor Uraraka─ ¿Cómo está él?

─El paciente presenta un caso de hipotensión─ fue el diagnóstico final.

─ ¿Eso es grave?

─La hipotensión es la presión arterial baja. Esto sucede cuando la presión arterial es mucho más baja de lo normal, lo que significa que el corazón, el cerebro y otras partes del cuerpo no reciben suficiente sangre.

─Pero ¿Cuál fue la causa de su presión arterial baja?

─ ¿Saben si el paciente ingiere bebidas alcohólicas o tiene uso de ciertos antidepresivos?

─A Fuku-san le gusta beber sake─ interrumpió abruptamente la pequeña Ochako─ siempre me pide que juegue con Choko, mientras él se sienta a observar el atardecer y siempre mantiene una botella de sake a su lado.

─Seguramente el señor Fukushima ha estado abusando del alcohol. Esto es una de las causas por el que las personas presentan un alto índice de hipotensión.

─Él… ¿Puede morir? ─Ochako preguntó temerosa.

─Él estará bien… Solo necesita estar interno un par de días, pero cuando llegue a casa tu serás su enfermera personal─ el doctor se acercó a la pequeña Ochako y le sonrió como si de un cómplice se tratara─ me ayudarás a que el señor Fukushima guarde reposo, y, sobre todo, que no vuelva a ingerir alcohol.

─ ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo! ─exclamó con emoción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había sido un día muy agotador. Debido a eso, Uraraka descansaba un poco en su cama; pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Algo le inquietaba y tratando de alejar todo rastro de inquietud, la pequeña cubría todo su cuerpo de pie a cabeza con las sábanas. Se movía de un lado a otro en el colchón, dándose por vencida al no poder lograr su objetivo.

Las sábanas dejaron de cubrir su rostro, y con un suspiro poco alentador dirigió su vista a la lámpara que le brindaba un poco de claridad en su habitación.

Uraraka no podía olvidar aquellas palabras que captaron su atención mientras esperaba noticias de su amigo en el hospital.

 _Yo… Quiero ser un héroe._ Fueron aquellas palabras pronunciadas entre lágrimas que llamaron su atención. No pudo visualizar muy bien al dueño de esa voz con tono de tristeza; pues el niño recibía un abrazo de su madre, por lo que no pudo ver su rostro que se escondía en el cálido pecho materno.

No entendía muy bien la razón por la cual el pequeño lloraba mientras decía su más grande sueño. Lo que si recordaba eran las palabras de aquellas enfermeras que comentaban entre ellas que el chico no poseía _Quirk,_ tal vez era debido a eso que lloraba; pero no entendía en que afectaba eso para que no lograra cumplir sus sueños. Ella no estaba informada con eso de las habilidades, pero si estaba segura de algo.

Él lograría cumplir su sueño. Si nunca se daba por vencido, estaba segura de que así seria.

─Juntos… Hay que cumplir nuestros sueños─ levantó su puño lo más alto que pudo; haciendo una promesa con aquel chico desconocido y que probablemente nunca llegaría a conocer, pero, aun así, siempre lo apoyaría.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin logré que Uraraka y Midoriya coincidieran de cuando estaban pequeños, así que pensé que en esta situación podían conocerse (aunque no intercambiaron palabras ni se vieron los rostro)… Se que la historia va algo lenta, pero más adelante se viene lo bueno.**_


End file.
